Friendly Betrayal
by Kaarlinaa
Summary: <html><head></head>5 Super Heroes Grow Together, But End Up Drifting Apart. 5 Years Later, They All Come Back, But With A New Objective In Mind. Kill Or Be Killed (BBxRae) (RaexRedX)</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's a shame, but I must say I don't own The Teen Titans.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>  "Friendly Betrayal"

* * *

><p><strong>(2 weeks earlier)<strong>

_-Unknown Place-_

"I have a mission for you." Spoke a dark voice upon the girl.

"Yes Master?" she responds to the shadows

"Do whatever it takes to destroy the Titans." He demands in a calm yet threatening voice.

"I will not disappoint you, master." Responded the girls as she is cover in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Present Time)<strong>

"What can I get for you miss?" asked the kind waiter.

"Umm… just give me your strongest drink of alcohol." Responded the dark empathy as she looked around the midnight bar. The waiter nodded and parted away.

She saw nothing interesting that caught her attention. Raven looked like a dark queen with her beautiful dress. She had worn a tight black sparkly dress that defined her curves the dress stopped on top of her knees. But it slipped up making it shorter when she sat down.

As the bar waiter set her drink down, she began to silently drink out of it. She recalled the fight between her and the changeling. During the years that the team had form they were forming together as one. But little did they know that as they all grew, they all started drift apart. They all had grown and matured different ways.

Their fearless leader was now 19; he had grown taller and even out grown the alien princess. He did get stronger too, and his muscles and body structure were outline by his traffic light suit. He was well known as the sexiest playboy, he had matured in so many different ways, even though his obsession for Slade continued.

As for Starfire she also was the same age of her lover Robin. She had developed mentally too; she wasn't as oblivious as before. Thought she still use incorrect grammar structure. She was still the girl who was all about friendship and love. As for her body had developed well, her curvy body had gotten better form even better as before, her breast grew an extra cup. Her body structure was "hot" as some hormonal teens defined it as. She didn't grow as much but her toned legs did become a little longer. Her hair was now up to het butt and the ends were curlier. Instead of her wearing a mini skirt, she changed it to short shorts. Which suited her when she was fighting crime. She did trigger all the teen who defined her as flawless.

Cyborg was the teammate who had least changed. He was still the dark African males who loved meat. His body armor was still the same, though he had developed a weapon or two. His intelligence had increased as did his body. He had gotten older for a 21 year old but still looked young as ever.

The one who had change the most and who had impacted everyone was the shape shifter. Who now called himself the "Changeling."? He was now a handsome 18 year old. He had hit his growth spurt leaving Raven the shortest titan of them all. During his growth development, he had also gain muscles. From all the training he worked for everyday, making all his fans droll all over for him. He had ended up being more mature, but yet he still fought over the fact that meat was terrible for his friends.

Raven didn't change as much, her height had increased but it still left her as the shortest Titan. She was now 18, as the changeling's age. For an 18 year old Raven was an attractive women to all men, who lustfully looked at her. Her body structure was even better than before, her curves were ore defined in her leotard. Her strong toned legs made every guy drool for. She had grown her hair longer leaving it past her shoulders. Her chest grew another cup, making her a very attractive dark empath. She had grown during the years mentally and physically. She now knew how to control her emotions. But yet again, she could still blow up a light bolt or two.

That pretty much described them, and all their changes during the long years. They were a big happy family, as the reporters described them as. But little did they know what truly went inside the Tower.

"What have I done?" Raven asked frustrated.

She was recalling the fight between her and the changeling. After terra had vanished and reappeared, beast boy wanted her to be with him. Yet she choose not remember. After 3 years of no hearing from her again, everyone seemed happy. Beast boy and Raven had begun the flirting. Beast boy says he did it for fun, and he liked a challenge. But deep down he didn't want to admit his secret, of actually liking Raven. Though the empathy, would say another thing. She liked beast boy, no she fell in love with him. She wanted to play the teasing game, to feel that her crush might actually like her. Beast boy and Raven were great friends. The would tease, fight and scream to each other but at the end they both forgive each other.

Maybe this time she knew the fight changed them forever. Terra had return after 3 years, making whatever Raven and Beast boy had vanish. Beast boy had his heart and soul and mind all to terra. He loved her, and when she came back stating that she remember. Beast boy was all over her, as if she controlled him, with his blind love. Raven was yet again heart broken; she knew that she would lose against Terra, no matter what.

He was love struck for her and he still was. Well, that was two weeks ago since she came back. Everything seemed to change, no more teasing. No more communication between them. Raven felt alone, and betrayed. He had promise her, that he would be there for her. But yet when she cried no one was there.

She would still hear his excited voice when he first told the team about her return. Little did he know, that's when her life became tragic, and unhappy for her. But yet, she did not mention it to anyone.

"Guys can you believe it? She remembers!" he happily yelled. At first no one paid much attention to him, they all just thought he would want to have space. No one really cared for his love interest; they didn't think he would want her to return to the team. But after days, the trouble began. He constantly kept missing on important meetings. Then he stopped answering emergency calls, and even missed out on battles. At first they told him that he had certain time to see her. But it seemed like it wasn't enough, because one day he came to the team. He told them how he was going to leave the team for good.

When the team found out they flip, which left Raven devastated and heartbroken. Raven had it; she knew he was ditching the team for a traitor. But no he was leaving for her? He wanted to throw away everything and even leave his team for her? Raven couldn't accept that, not before giving him a piece of her mind.

"You can't leave not for her, she betrayed you and she'll do it again!" Raven spat with venom, not measuring the consequences. He remembered her betrayal; it had affected him more than anyone. He hated the reminder, so without thinking he spoke harsh words.

"Well I rather be with her, than an emotionless freak like you."

As does words left his mouth, it broke ravens heart into pieces. Sure she didn't show it, but it sure damn hurt her. She didn't know what to say, she didn't expect him to say that to her. She tried to keep a straight face, though she was breaking up inside.

"Fine whatever; it's your life not mines." Raven half whispered. After that she immediately teleported to her room then she cried. She let out her sad tears, the ones that she had been holding for so long. She knew she had pushed the line, but she couldn't help it. Was beast boy using her for fun? Did he not return the same feelings Raven had for him? Or was it truly just a game?

She could feel their emotions from her room, they were arguing and disappointed in him. After hours of crying, Raven had made a decision. She wanted to prove him wrong. So, now she's dressed as reveling as she can, in a midnight bar. As she tries to forget him and his cruel words, as she drinks her pain away.

"Can I get another one?" she asked the waiter half drunk. Sure, she was demon but she was also half human. Alcohol still had an effect on her; she drank as much as she possibly could. And all because of a foolish boy who was blind love to even notice her undying love for him. Pathetic… and she knew she was.

"I'll show him I can have fun." She whispered determined

"So what's the sexiest dark titan doing in a midnight bar?" asked a male with a soothing voice

Of course Raven knew she was going to get hit on this night. She obviously knew people would recognize her, for her purple hair. Everyone seems to want to get on her pants. But hey who knows if Raven would let them?

"Leave me alone, can't you see I'm trying to forget someone?" she answered annoyed, paying no attention to the mysterious voice which sounded familiar.

As the waiter gave Raven her glass of alcohol, she began to drink it. The guy who was ignored by the empathy sat next to her, and ordered a beer. He then turned his attention to the dark beauty.

"You look sexy tonight, so who are you trying to forget?" he asked looking at her nice body lustfully.

"That's none of your business." She said coldly trying to keep a small talk. She set her left elbow down, so it could be on the table. She then took a heavy sighed. She was now staring at her unfinished drink.

"Maybe I can help you forget him, you know have some fun?" he said as he looked at the heartbroken girl.

Raven looked at the guy who seemed to be interested in her. She was glancing at a muscular tan guy, about 19 years old. He had brown blackish hair color; his eyes were a dark brown color.

"You're cute." She said honestly "But I don't know about having fun with you."

She had taken another drink of her alcohol beverage; she paid the waiter and moved on to the dance floor. She wanted to let herself go, just this once. She wanted to forget the pain that the green man had caused her. As she moved her hips to the beat of the music, she felt someone behind her. She had stiffened at first, she even thought of sending him crashing to the wall. But then again she remembers the reason why she was there.

She danced with the stranger, who was behind her. She didn't want to turn around to see who it was. She honestly didn't want to know either. As the song ended she decides she had enough for tonight. She could barely keep herself up straight, without falling on the ground. She felt everything around her move in circles. She needed and wanted to leave now.

As she was leaving the bar, the same guy came running to her.

"Wow blue bird, you can't just lead a guy on and leave."

That voice… she recognizes it, maybe without the robotic voice on top of it. But that nickname he used. He gave himself away. Raven knew who it was. But the strangest thing was that Raven was not alarmed. Should she?

"Red X?" she finally questions after moments of silence.

He shook his head and said "Just Jason Todd." He corrected, at that Raven giggled.

Raven had no idea why she was attracted to him all of a sudden. But it was like he affected her more than she acknowledge. "I don't want to go home, take me?" she asked with the best puppy eyes she could manage. Maybe this was her chance to forget?

Jason chuckled at her sudden act, but responded.

"If you wanted a night with me, all you had to do was ask." He said cockily

She smiled and took his hand, after a few steps Raven was beginning to fall. Jason grabbed her, and she kind of knocked out. He had taken her to his apartment, where she seemed to come back to reality. He set her down, Raven walked slowly over to his room, she looked all the things he had disposable. Raven could see the many things she could have thought they were stolen.

She sat down in his bed and just looked at him. She admire his looks and of course his body.

"What now blue bird?" he questioned her, looking at her eyes for any possible affection or emotion. He walked over to her and sat beside her. There was no talking for a while, until Raven spoke.

"Can… can you make me forget?" she pleaded to him. He looked at her; she was the most beautiful girl he could think of. She was perfect, but in her eyes hid so much pain and sorrow. He thought she was rather confused on why she felt like that. Or why her eyes said that story. He wanted to help her; hey he wanted to fix her for a reason his thoughts have not yet answered.

He wanted action; I mean any horny teen who saw the dark empathy probably thought the same thing. But he didn't know what to say, what happens if the next morning she comes to her senses. And tries to kill him, for taking advantage? He didn't want to risk it. But he didn't want her to go wonder alone at night, and see who she could get a night stand from.

"Umm…" that's all he could manage to say. He didn't know what to say. He be lying if he said no, but she was half drunk he had some respect! Taking advantage of her seemed wrong at the moment.

On the other hand, Raven wanted to forget she didn't want to feel rejected again. She was going to do anything in other to forget. She carefully got up, not trying to lose her balance. She stood in front of him; she began to remove her tight dress. As it felt down on the floor Jason's eyes widened, as he stared at the goodness in front of him. She was perfect; he knew he couldn't reject an offer that tempting.

One night stand how hard could that be? One night of pleasure and everything would be forgotten.

One night.

Raven walked towards him and sat on his lap, facing his way, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jason couldn't have imagined any day better than this. He thought he was actually in heaven with the beauty in front of him.

"I'm speechless bluebird… giving me access to your body so soon? Not even the first date and you're in my bed. Man, I must really be irresistible." He said as he felt his ego bust up. Jason's hands positioned unto the dark girls waist.

Raven giggled and pecked his lips. It was soft and fast, as she departed she looked at the ground shamefully. Jason let out a chuckle and said "We aren't shy now, are we?" he questioned as he pulled her chin to face him.

"I have never done this before." She whispered trying to avoid eye contact.

Jason smiled at her confession, and he pecked her lips before speaking.

"Don't worry blue bird when I'm done with you, you'll be an expert."

With does encouraging words, lust had taken over Ravens body. She kissed him deeply as she knew what she was doing. The kisses were fire burning; they kiss as if they knew each other stories. Raven kissed him, as she wanted a lover, and she had one. All the love she wanted to share with someone else was given to Jason. Soon both of their cloths were off, and they made love to each other. Making them both scream their names in pleasure. Maybe there could be a happy ending here? But what they didn't know is how this was the day that marked the change of both of their life's.

* * *

><p>The same night beast boy was with terra, fooling around watching movies. He randomly felt a very strong and powerful feeling. And it wasn't a very good one either. His heart began to hurt, as of you were to be stabbed in the heart. Somehow during the pain, he felt sad yet angry. As if something he thought he possessed was not his anymore.<p>

Terra notice the green boys behavior, she asked him if he was feeling well. He gave her a reassuring smile and said he was, he didn't want to worry her. He still didn't know what was wrong either. All he wanted is to let off some anger he randomly build. He told his lover that he would be back; he would just get some fresh air. Terra gave him the approval, as he left he had transformed into the beast. He couldn't keep it in.

Someone how he was now plain angry, for something he couldn't figure out. The beast marched into the wilderness and destroyed anything in its path. That night Beast boy did not sleep, as he tried to figure out why he automatically felt empty. Like something or someone who had just walked off his life. But the question remained in his head.

Who?

* * *

><p>An: Hey guys it's me Kaarlinaa! Sup, I have set up a new story!<p>

Hope you liked this first chapter.

Give me your feedback though. It is appreciated! :)

**_REVIEW_**

**_FOLLOW_**

**_FAVORITE_**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jason had woken up, he found himself tangled in the sheets as the dark empath. He knew she was in a deep sleep, since she was drunk last night. He carefully untangled himself from her, not wanting to disturb her. As he got up he took some cloth and showered quickly. After that he wrote her a note and left his place.

Hours later Raven had awakened, but she didn't get up from the bed. She laid there as she acknowledged what had happened last night. As she recalled the vivid images in her head, she shot up. She looked around to find no one, except the sunlight trying to shine inside the room from behind the blinds.

She was in an unknown room naked. "Fuck." She whispered to herself. She got up and looked for her cloths, as she put them on; she had found a letter with her name. She took it and read what it said.

* * *

><p><em>Raven,<em>

_Yesterday was an amazing night for me. Of course it was just a night stand. But to be honest, you literally fucked the brains out of me. I could barley manage to think straight this morning. But I just wanted to say, that that green ball doesn't deserve you. If you aren't happy with what you do, or where you are. You can easily leave, no one was has the power to make you stay. You are free to make your own choices. I want you to know, that I don't think I would ever forget this night._

_-Jason Todd_

* * *

><p>Raven did not have any words or anything to say about the letter. It made her speechless; every word he wrote made her realize that he was right. Maybe he was right, beast boy didn't deserve her. She teleported to the tower, using her energy she gain from sleeping. Though it took much power she knew it was worth it. She couldn't let anyone know where she was, or what she was doing.<p>

She decided it was best for her to take a shower. She wanted to get rid of the smell, and how dirty she felt. Or maybe even the evidence of last night. After her long warm shower, she put on her normal uniform and headed to the kitchen. It was past noon, she guessed that the other would be gone. Or at least not in the area she was going.

She wanted to avoid everyone; she didn't want to be questioned. She was in the kitchen and her hood was up, not only because the light bothered her. But because of the hickeys on her neck, that Jason had left last night, though they weren't as visible. But hey better save then sorry. She stared at the tea that was boiling in the stove. Lost in thought, but she stopped as she felt an angry presence behind her.

She actually thought it was Robin trying to lecture her, about not taking her communicator with her.

"Okay I admit, I purposely forgot to take it with me-"

Before Raven could even finish, beast boy had interrupt her. He was the one standing behind her.

"Where the hell were you last night?!"

Raven immediately turned around to face him. "That's no importance to you." she answered sharply.

He looked at her harshly he couldn't believe what was going on with her. He could smell a slight hint of alcohol, and as if she was with someone yesterday. Because, the smell of the person still linger in her.

"And to think that you were different, you were drunk and fucked anyone yesterday… didn't you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just the emotionless freak remember?"

"What the FUCK Raven! I thought you were more mature than this. Why did you go hoeing around?!" he demand an answer from her.

"You know what beast boy… FUCK YOU! Screw you and your blond bitch." Raven yelled as the cabinets opened and closed harshly.

"It's like I don't know you anymore, I'm actually glad I'm leaving. I can't stand you anymore."

"The feeling is mutual." She responded with no emotion.

"Really?! Because the way you're acting is like you're begging me to stay."

"Don't flatter yourself." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Deny all you want Raven, but you and I both know how you really feel." Beast boy said as he got closer to her.

Raven knew what he was doing, he was playing her. Just like he did when they flirted. He wanted to get the satisfaction to win over her, and she wasn't going to let him. Not this time. She stood there not moving; she was going to show him that he wasn't going to affect her. She looked at him upset, like she wanted to cry. He had hurt her so much, yet he didn't even know.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" she half demand looking at I'm with her sad eyes. He was centimeters from her, yet he took a step back.

"It's my duty to annoy you remember?" he said as he looked at her. She was still in the state of breaking down; she gave him a ghost smile.

"Not anymore, just leave I bet she's waiting for you." Raven said as she faced the ground.

He stood there, not knowing what to reply. He was rather confused, he didn't know if she was angry, disappointed or sad with him. He sighed and said "If that's what you want." He turned around and headed out the kitchen.

She turned around and began to make her tea, but she whispered into the air.

"You know I never wanted that."

He heard her, and he turned around. He was facing her backside and he told her he was sorry. Raven couldn't take it anymore, she was so hurt. He knew he was only doing that so they wouldn't be mad at each other before he left. But he was going to leave her, and never come back.

"No… you're not sorry." She said as she continued to make her tea. Beast boy was now confused, he didn't know why she didn't take his apology. As she finished making her tea, she picked it up and walked passed him. "You aren't as sorry as you say you are, when you are still leaving us."

Tears slipped down her face as she walked passed him. She was heading to her room, before he spoke to her.

"Yeah you're right, I guess this is good bye then?"

She stopped and thought for a second, he was finally saying goodbye.

"You departed ever since you left us for her." Does were the last famous words she had spoken to the changeling before he left for good.

He chuckled at her comment; he didn't know what to feel. He watched the dark beauty leave; he knew that she would be mad at him forever. I mean he did quit the team, just to be with a girl. But he loved her, so he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been days since he left. He promised he would stay in touch. He never did.

Soon days turned into weeks, and weeks, turned into months, and so on.

When you're alone, locked in your room you have enough time to think. To reflect on all the mistakes you have done, and Raven did that a lot.

During the last 3 months Raven seemed to change, physically and emotionally. She looked awful, her eye bags were dark enough for someone to notice, that she didn't sleep at night. Her body was much thinner, since she didn't eat. During those months without a word from him made her depressed. Maybe he really didn't care for her after all.

She remembers what he once told her, that he would be there for her forever. Broken promises that never got fulfilled broke her. It pained her to recall such memories, and pitiful lies.

Raven didn't leave her room; she was more quiet than usual. Not that anyone seemed to care. She felt alone, with no one to help her. Or even console her, she didn't show it but she loved when Beast boy annoyed her. It made her feel like she mattered.

But not anymore, it's like they blamed her for Beast boy sudden depart. And it really didn't help how Robin seemed to be putting her down. He told her to get herself together, and to think about others safety in battle and to stop being so selfish. Yeah, Ravens powers weren't fully controlled now. Her mindset wasn't fully focused on the battle. But at no time she meant to put the people in danger.

But who the hell was Robin to make her feel useless? That made her angrier, her team leader just liked to push her buttons. She hated to be reminded of how she wasn't good enough, and how he pointed out every flaw she had.

What made her even angrier was that she was always saving Robins sorry ass. But he never actually thanked her for it. Pretty much the whole world made her mad. She saw herself as she was destine to become. Evil… and it scared her. She didn't want to let that happen, but how could she change something that's was meant to be?

She cried every night, of sadness, disappointment and anger. No one understood her; no one wanted to understand her. They just blamed her for all their troubles. She couldn't even acknowledge why she was on the team. I mean is not like she didn't do well for the people. But she was always known to be the emotionless freak. But why did it hurt more, when Beast boy said it?

Is not like she wasn't referred to that before. Well she was and even worse, but something about the way he said it damaged her. He said it with so much anger, but maybe he was actually saying what he really felt for her. She thought she loved him, though she had no idea what _love_ even meant. And now she probably wouldn't even know.

It's like declaring the love, you feel for someone, but all you get is them laughing at you. Or worse, they taking advantage of the position you are in. And that's what Beast boy did. It hurt, it really did. But she would never tell him that.

The tower wasn't the same anymore, it was quieter. The team hardly communicated, since Starfire would always be in Robin's room. Some days they had their fun, and others Star would come out crying. Raven felt bad for her but yet again, isn't that what love is all about? Arguments and pain and then make up sex?

Cyborg on the other hand, was no longer at the tower. If he wasn't cooking, or even fixing his car, he would be in town. But not alone, just with a girl he met. Raven felt happy for him at least he seemed to find someone who could comfort him.

Raven stared down at the shore beneath her. She felt the slight wind blowing fresh air around her. She stared down at the beautiful city lights, shining her way. Almost bragging and giving the illusion of the city having fun. And she was left alone, with no one.

Maybe that was how lonely people end up, miserable. She felt like one, no happiness shared around for her to be happy. It made her sick, and tired to have to deal with this every day. How she was reminded how non important she really was. I mean she is half demon, isn't she suppose to get some type of respect?

She sighed, is not like it mattered. She wanted to end her pain; she wanted to close her eyes and rest. Maybe she could imagine that it was all a dream. That all this never happened.

But she knew that she would be tricking herself. What's meant to be is just fate, and now she was more than positive that Beast boy and her wouldn't stand a chance.

She often wonders what to do with her life. Sad lonely horrifying thoughts passed through her mind. Maybe death was the way to solve her problem. It really didn't seem like a bad idea, so she thought. Maybe death is just like falling. Except the part when you don't get back up.

Raven never thought she would go that low. Thinking about suicidal thoughts, thinking about ending her life. Right there and at that moment. It was sad truly sad. But it was now or never.

She wanted to close her eyes and fall. No powers, or second thoughts. Just peace and darkness. Forever.

Before Raven could do anything, the emergency alarm rang. She now had to go and see what was happening. It was now too late for trying to end her life. Perhaps it was a sign that she couldn't die just yet. Possibly… or maybe today would be her last day.

Raven teleported herself into the living room, and saw her teammates waiting for her. Robin seemed to be pissed as he told the team it was Red X up to no trouble.

Raven felt the sensation that her heart had dropped. It all came back to 3 months ago, since their little fling. Would he still remember? Her heart began to pound; she felt nervous she knew was scared. How was she supposed to act? Maybe if she pretended to forget what happened that night, it wouldn't affect her.

In the outside Raven pretended not to care, she put up her hood up. As they all headed to the jewelry store, where he was caught stealing. But nothing seemed out of place, like if the emergency was a hoax. Everything seemed to be in place, all the jewelry was in their own special glass containers untouched.

The hallway to the store seemed long. Many artifacts are displayed as the jewels are displayed like a museum. It was very attracting and possibly tempting to take one, as they seemed so eye catching.

"Red X come out and fight us you coward."

A few seconds passed everyone stood still yet no respond was heard. "Spread out." The fearless leader orders the team.

They all went to different locations; Raven had to go very deep into the store, while the others were nearby to each other. There was barely any light, left to see where she was going. She felt movement behind her; she turned around to see nothing. She felt chills run down her spine, maybe today were the end of her miserable life.

She enchanted dark magic in her hands, just in case things went wrong. She looked around to her surroundings trying to identify anything out of place. Nothing seemed to be wrong but her mind told her a different thing.

She felt a new wave of emotions cloud her mind, without any spare second for her to think she found herself being attached to a Red X in the wall.

"You should probably be more conscious blue bird, wouldn't want you to get hurt." Red X taunted as he emerged himself from the shadows.

"What do you want?!" Raven hissed as she struggled to get of the X that had her trapped and positioned floating unto a wall.

The dark thieve stood inches from her, "Let's talk; I honestly hate to see such a beautiful girl, turned into pieces." He simply stated as he continued to stare her down. Though it was hard for Raven identify what exactly he was doing, since he had his mask on. She knew by the emotions surrounding her, he was trying to affect her. He was trying to get information out of her, but why?

"Why would you care? You're just a pathetic thieve who looks for trouble."

Red X chuckled at her comment, and then he spoke seductively to her. "I'm just not a thieve sunshine, I'm actually great in bed too."

She knew what he was doing, it was so simple. He was trying to tease her, to break her and show her weaknesses. She wasn't going to let that happen, not today. Though he did manage to affect her, maybe not in a good way, she was angry at his sudden confession. Who was he to be telling people how good he is in bed? Raven would be lying if she didn't think about him being involved sexually with someone else.

Jealousy? No, but deep down she knew she wanted Red X all to herself. It was selfish of her secret desires to want that, but at the moment she didn't care. She couldn't dare to even think about if he actually got involve. Perhaps he did, is not like he wasn't Red X, he was pretty damn good looking for a no good life thieve.

"That was 3 months ago… LET IT GO!" she yelled at him as her heart began to quicken.

"Yeah sure whatever, but my point is that you aren't happy. Yes, I know I may not be like you. But it's pretty clear that you are putting yourself down. The green goblin isn't here, so it's tiring you apart. If anyone should 'let it go,' that would be you sunshine."

It's like Red X had a way with words you know? It's like he knew what to say, at the right time and the right moment. But why did it hurt so much? That he, being a stranger know what to say. But her friends didn't even bother to ask? Not even the alien princess, who always put her boyfriend first.

Silent tears fell down the empathy face, "But what am I suppose to do?" she asked quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"That's something for you to figure out." The young thieve said as he took the stolen jewel out of his pockets and tossed it to the floor, where it landed safely. "Hope to see you around soon…blue bird." With that he teleported out.

The weirdest thing about that day was that Raven had the power and the chance to come off from where she was being held captive. But for the strangest reason she didn't. She couldn't quite say she was pathetic for it, because she got more time with the spontaneous thieve. Her heart felt better with the words of wisdom he spoke unto her. Yet somehow what he said seemed like unsolved riddles to her problems. How do you let someone go, who has already left you?

After getting her team to safety and returning the stolen item. They were at the tower, right now Raven was getting screamed at for letting the enemy escape. Robin seemed to love lecturing Raven, and getting on her nerves. It really managed to get Raven to question, whether or not her team was the true enemy.

After she retrieved to her room, she sat down in her bed. It was an exhausting day for her. Though the words that the thieve spoke to her, where still going on in her mind. She looked around in her dark creepy room. Nothing but books and spells were in her view. What did she have that reminded her of him?

She found herself staring at her closet doors. She understood what to do now. As she carefully got up and made her way into her closet, she opened the door. She found herself staring at a gigantic stuffed chicken; the changeling gave to her a few years back. She also found herself staring down at gallery photos of him. Well not exactly him, but team photos, somewhere of both of them too.

As she enchanted the chicken and the gallery books filled with endless photos of the team, she walked to the middle of her room. She then made the items fall to the ground, as she positioned herself in an Indian style form, crossing her legs in front of her as she sat down picking up the photo gallery.

She looked through them, finding the changeling in almost every picture. There was one picture specifically of them both. He had his arm around her shoulder smiling as she gave a smirk to the camera. She remembered this pick, back when they flirted.

But that was the past, and now she was in the present which he was not even part of. So why keep a picture of someone who is not even there with you. The photo enchanted in black energy and slowly broke into small pieces as they scattered into the ground. Tears formed in her eyes, soon the gallery filled with dark energy until it was destroyed.

The hardest possession that was difficult for her to eliminate from her life, was the stuffed chicken. She felt like it was something he gave to her from the heart, and that it also meant something for him. Yet… he isn't here. So why would it mean something to her now? She wiped her tears away as she stared at the broken stuffed animal that lay scattered on the ground.

She wanted to forget, though it hurt now she hoped that in the future she could be happy even without him.


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

><p>As the days continued to pass on by, she felt alone. She didn't feel lonely, she actually felt lost. You know… when you get sad for no actual reason? Well, Raven didn't think she had a reason to be sad, or alone. He was gone, and he wasn't going to come back. Her heart felt numb, and she wanted her feelings gone.<p>

Maybe if she ignored them from the begging this wouldn't have happened. But now she can't avoid how much he hurt her. Its not like she stand a chance, she was worthless to him. Well to everyone actually because, Robin still continued to aggravate her. He treated her like she had no value, as if she was some dog, and she had to obey his orders.

Four long months had passed, of all her suffering. She would be lying if she said, she didn't wonder if he thought of her. Or at least the team… After realizing how she just wasted her time crying and thinking of the guy who hurt her during those months. She just didn't care anymore; she believed that stage had passed. She knew what she was going to do. She was going to move on, but in order for her to accomplish that she had to leave. She can't be in a place were everything reminds her of him. Especially in a place that no longer feels like home.

After thinking over her decision, she decided to go to the living room; surely Robin would be there. As she walked her way over there, she had nothing in mind. She had her mind at ease. It was best to have a blank mind then a clouded one. It was just the best way to deal with her life.

As the living door opened, her team was revealed to her. Robin was talking to Starfire over the couch while Cyborg was in the kitchen, probably making something to eat. She walked over to Robin, and handed him a paper. Robin gave her a glare, for interrupting his conversation with the alien princess. After snatching the paper off her hands, he took a quick glance.

His expression quickly changed, "You're quitting the team?" he asked un-amused

"Yes" the dark empathy quickly stated.

Cyborg had over heard, and came over to them we was a shock as everyone in the living room.

"Friend why must you quit?" Asked a confuse princess

"Star, whatever we are referred to as, I'm not. I'm not meant to be a hero… I don't want to be one, not anymore." Raven responded with no emotion whatsoever, as she tried to avoid the aliens gaze.

"Let her Star, she was always selfish." Robin commented before he was thrown into a wall, by dark force.

"You know what boy blonder? I've had it with your and your smart comments. You're always insulting me, and trying to make me feel useless. I don't need your pathetic ass, bossing me around. Because, if anyone is weak…it's you. I be careful if I was you, I can simply end you if I wish to." She said in a dark voice obviously mad beyond reason.

Robin began to get back up on his feet. He tried to ignore her comment, even though it sent chills to his spine. As he walked towards her, he looked straight towards his eyes; he stood over her so she had to look up. He narrowed his eyes at her, so she would know he was also mad.

"Leave now Raven, by this day forth you are no longer welcomed." He stated sounding as serious as he could have sounded.

Raven kept making eyes contact for a few more seconds, she then chuckled. As she stood back she took out her communicator, and tossed it to him. As he quick reflexes caught it, she said, "Keep your shit."

The sudden scenes that were developing in front of them overwhelmed Starfire and Cyborg. They had no idea what was going on, they didn't know what to do, so they just stood there.

Raven had decided it was best for her to leave now. She was tired by how her suppose leader treated her. She couldn't even acknowledge the reason why he acted so cruel towards her.

She was sure it had something to do with the changeling, but he didn't want to find out. Not anymore, she was done with him. As Raven teleported to the city, she began to fly above the ground.

Leaving the Tower for good, sounded way better in her mind. Because now that she left, she had nowhere to crash. Sure, she could call one of her many hormonal fans, to let her sleep in. But she rather not get involve with them. As she found a high enough roof, she decided to land there. It was best if she meditated for a while, she was still kind of angry towards what had jus occur. Sure she was going to quit, but she didn't expect him to kick her out.

* * *

><p><span><strong>-Tower-<strong>

"What an ungrateful…" Robin mumbled as he fixed his traffic light suit. Starfire was still rather confused on what she had seen. She wondered why her boyfriend and her friend Raven were fighting about. But she didn't dare to ask him; she feared that he would be mad at her if she even brought it up.

She did try to talk about it with Cyborg, but he was in the same boat as her. They both didn't know what was going on. The only thing that they knew was that she was no longer on the team with them. But why? Have they been such bad friends, they paid no attention to what was going on between the team?

Robin began to pace around the living room, while he fussed at himself. He finally came to a stop. He looked around the room, and found Cyborg cleaning the kitchen, from the mess he had made.

"Cyborg, I want you to disable any credit card that would be in Ravens possession."

At that moment Cyborg was shocked to hear his leaders orders. He knew that he was beyond mad but yet again he was taking it to far.

"Robin… I know that you are angry with her. But disabling her credit cards? She work hard for them, and yet she never really uses them."

"Don't lecture me about, what I can and can not do. That's great if she does not use them, because I am taking them away. I gave you all money, but only if you deserved it. She doesn't deserve anything. Not anymore. She has done nothing but make everyone frustrated by her actions."

"That's low even for you." Cyborg said as he looked at him in disappointment.

"Are you disobeying my orders?" Robin question annoyed.

Before Cyborg could argue back, Starfire interrupted their conversation.

"Please friend, do as Robin says. I can not to the witnessing of you two getting angry."

There were seconds of silence, Cyborg could detect that Starfire was at the edge of crying. He suppressed a growl, and did as he was told. He deactivated all her credit cards, he turn to look at Robin. "I hope you're happy, but you will regret this." With that the half metal man walked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ravens P.O.V<strong>_

Raven could feel the winds breezing her as she meditated on top of a building. There was no more tranquility in her mind, but hatred. How could she stand being with them? With her worthless leader that treated her like trash. She was half demon forsakes! Shouldn't they must have bowed down to her.

But the part that really hurt the most, was that no one even stood up for her, knowing well that her leader was obviously abusing the power of a leader. Weren't they her friends? Or did they also blamed the Changelings dismissal on her?

Whatever, it's not like she needed friends…at the end they all betrayed her. The part that she hated of being half human was that the feelings of hurt and betrayal which affected her. It damaged her, because she felt like she wanted to cry. She wanted to let her feelings be known, but she couldn't, she didn't want to be seen weak. Years of her life were spent with people she had considered friends, but who know are nothing but strangers.

"I will not cry, crying is for pathetic people." She told herself in a harsh voice

"Or for humans…" a voice contradicted behind her.

Raven quickly turned to face her opposite opponent. As she saw that it was no other then the pity thieve, she didn't even bother to shield herself as she turn back.

"What do you want?" she hissed as she looked unto the city.

"You know Raven, crying is not for the pathetic. But for humans…" he said as he walked towards the dark empathy and sat down.

"That's the point I'm not human" she half whispered

"You and I both know that's a lie."

"Yeah whatever, why are you here anyways?" she asked trying to avoid the subject.

"I could ask you the same thing…" he quickly retorted

Raven quickly gave him a death glare, which meant she did not want to play any games. Red X gave a nervous laugh before speaking.

"I thought you needed a friend" He said sincerely

"A hero and a villain friends? Well that's unexpected." She joked

"Well I fucked a hero before, crazy right?" he tried to joke, making Raven blush.

Seconds of awkward silence, Raven stood up and used her powers to throw him unto another building. With that she flew away from him. She was highly astonished on what he had just said.

By then Red X had acknowledged that he had definitely crossed the line, of whatever they had. He quickly ran for her, trying to catch up and apologize for running his mouth.

Building after building he had to jump, he knew she wasn't going to stop. Not after what he had done.

"Raven wait up… look I'm sorry for what I said. I was just playing around."

Raven stopped and waited for him to catch up. She looked straight at him, with tears on her eyes. "Don't you see I'm tired of playing games?" she questioned him

He saw the tears slip of her eyes, he watched them fall. All of a sudden his stomach twisted. He didn't want her to cry any longer. He couldn't bare to see her like this… so broken and sad. So before she was about to fly away, he took her arm, making her turn around and he hugged her.

"Can't you see I want to help you?" he said as he inhaled her scent.

Raven could feel him saying the truth. But was he? Why would he suddenly care? Red X wasn't the type of person who would care for anyone. As they both departed from the unexpected hug he had given her. She looked at him confused and a hit of frustration.

"Why?" she questioned. She was rather confuse in this situation with him. Wasn't he a flirt? Why be with her when he could have… who knows how many women wrapped around his arms?

"I care for you Raven, extremely actually… and I don't want to see you hurt… ever." He tried to explain as he looked directly at her with his Red X mask.

She looked deep into his mask, she couldn't believe him. I mean how? He was wearing a mask and telling her how all of a sudden he liked her.

"How can I even trust you?" she said bluntly

He knew she was going to get to that point. As he also acknowledge that telling her how he felt with his crime mask on wasn't going to help win her over. As he took of his mask, reveling the same guy she fooled around about four months ago. It brought so many memories to Raven. Him… her…the letter… Beast boy and her fighting. Just many things that Raven couldn't handle at the moment.

She broke down and started to cry, she covered her face with her hands. He knew it affected her, but he wanted her to understand that he wanted to help her not hurt her. He hugged her then she took a hold unto his shirt.

"Jason… I don't like to feel alone." She spoke to him as she wetted his suit.

As he tightened the hug he whispered to her, "You won't have to be alone anymore bluebird."

At moment it made Raven feel safe. Well not exactly the part where she had teleported into his bedroom. But the broken promise that he had promised her. Raven didn't believe him, when he had told her that he would be there for her. Because, Beast boy did the same. Now where is he now? Wrapped around the enemies arms. Maybe Beast boy affected her so much, she could never look upon loving someone else. Since he had betrayed her trust and her love. But maybe one day in the future, she could look at Jason as she looked at Beast boy. With true love, but in the end was never really there.

Perhaps things could be different with Jason.

As Jason had come back from changing into his civilian cloth. He had on a white shirt with some gray sweatpants.

He looked at Raven who still had a gloomy face expression, he offered her something to drink. Which she decline as he sat next to her and studied her face. He found out many beautiful features. He didn't think it was weird at all, she was just so magnificent.

"So… do you want to talk about why you were alone today?" he asked her she shifted her eyes to him, and when they made yes contacted she quickly looked at the ground.

"I'm not a Titan anymore." She simply said.

Jason's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe what she was telling him.

"What?! You mean Robin…" before Jason could go any further with his words.

"No… I quit." Raven said as she looked at her hands finding interest in them.

"But I thought you liked being qualified as a hero?" he asked confused

"They're are things in the world you do, because you believe that they might just change what you truly are." The dark empathy spoke with such truth in her words.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean, but why?" he asked her as he stared at her wanting to her every answer and full detail on what had happened.

"It wasn't for Robin. I could have easily transferred, I'm just not cut out to be a hero. I'm half demon, a hero is the last thing I'm qualified to be." She explained to him.

"Oh okay." He simply said not wanting to make her think that he was suspicious or anything. With an awkward silence, he took out his cellphone he had put in his sweats.

Raven flinched and looked at his way, as she saw the device he had just pulled out.

"What are you doing?" she suspiciously questioned as she saw him dial a number.

"Calm down, I'm just ordering us some pizza. I'm hungry and I bet you're too."

Raven rolled her eyes, and asked to borrow some cloths, since she felt very weird that she had her hero clothing still on. As Jason retrieved with a shirt, Raven slipped it on after unclipping her cloak. It was long enough she didn't need any pants.

During the whole time of her changing, she could feel Jason's eyes on her.

"Can you stop staring?" she half asked harshly getting irritated.

"Oh sorry." He apologize giving a nervous laugh.

After a long while of waiting and silence, the pizza had arrived.

They ate and drank soda, despite of Ravens argument of her not wanting to drink any. She drank it anyways, gaining a few burps making her embarrass and Jason laugh at her. Which only caused her to slap him with her dark magic. Which only caused him to complained making her giggle.

He thought that her giggle was truly one of the most wonderful things about her. It was just so adorable. As their stomachs got full, they grew tired and decided it was time to sleep.

Jason was going to sleep in the couch at the living room, and let Raven sleep in her bed. But she preferred if he slept with her. He decided not to make any smart comment that would mess up his night with her.

After a while Raven had drifted to sleep, which only made Jason think about the dark beauty who laid beside him, snuggling closer to him. Something in his heart warmed up. Though he knew falling for her would only lead into more trouble. But at that precise moment he didn't seem to care. He also drifted to sleep with her in his arms.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
